The present invention relates to an occludator used with a full or partial artificial denture which permits a neutral occlusion.
The neutral occlusion means that upper and lower dental prostheses (i.e., false teeth) are in contact regularly with each other with balanced pressure when a user chews foods so that cutting and chewing of foods are established efficiently and pleasantly. In occlusal motion, it should be noted that a lower denture when worn by the user has not only a vertical movement but also complex movements, such as forward and backward movements. Accordingly, care should be taken so that the artificial denture meets with such complex movements.
Attempts have been made to provide such occludator as to establish neutral occlusion, but the conventional occludators presently used are complex in structure and design so as to meet with the aforesaid complex movement of the occlusal motion. Further, it is quite difficult in the conventional occludators to observe and examine the orthodontic operation of malposition or functional aberration.